


Stuffed and Mounted

by GaySpaceKangaroo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Deer man hybrid thing, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, still figuring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceKangaroo/pseuds/GaySpaceKangaroo
Summary: Jack Bourne has hunted since he was 10 years old, and he loved everything about it. The feeling of adrenaline while he stalks his pray, the thrill of following its footsteps, the pride of taking down a good game. But what happens when he finds something more precious than a trophy to hang up on a wall?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea so a made a fanfiction about it.

As 23 year old Jack Bourne stepped out of his house in Wyoming with all his gear packed and loaded in his truck, he felt it in his gut that today was going to be a good day for hunting. Not a cloud wandered the ever-blue sky and the cool autumn breeze brought promise of good game. 

As Jack stood, taking in the sun, someone honked his truck and shouted, “Hurry up Poke! We don’t have all day!”

Jack hurriedly walked to his truck and got into the front seat. His best friend, Rachel, breathed a heavy sigh as she mumbled, “Finally, took you long enough to put on your makeup.” 

“Whatever, Pinch,” retorted Jack.

Jack and Rachel had known each other since they were just children in Kindergarten, trying to color inside the lines and count to ten. Jack had been playing “catch the rabbit” with his friends, when while he was catching his breath, Rachel, with her hair tied into pigtails, had swiftly stalked up behind him and shouted, “PINCH!” while taking his skin between her long fingernails and squeezing so hard that she drew blood.

Jack squeaked in surprise as Rachel quickly made her retreat to her group of friends. He turned around and, very roughly, grabbed her arm and jabbed his finger at her cheek and yelled, “POKE!” Rachel had screamed so loud that a teacher came questioning what happened. Least to say, Jack left school that day with a slightly bleeding arm, 15 minute in the timeout corner, and a new friend.

Rachel had always been a go-getter. She didn’t wait for things to magically pop in her hands, but instead she went ahead and took it. Maybe that’s how she had somehow convinced Jack to take her on this hunting trip. it had taken a lot of her whining and pleading for him to finally give in though.

Although reluctant to bring Rachel along, Jack had to admit it was nice for someone to be with him during his favorite time of the year. 

Deer season.

He and Rachel would be taking the long drive up to Montana to stay at his dad's cabin for a month. There, he would enter the annual Hunting Contest to try to win the prize money for himself. 

Jack still remembered that time when he was only 14 when his dad took him with him so that he could participate. Mr. Bourne had won the $500 prize for catching the biggest game the contest the judges had ever seen, an elk with it’s antlers at 2.1 meters.

The elk was still in the county, it’s head mounted in the city hall for all to come and see. Every year, Jack's dad would brag about it to anybody and everybody in the whole town. He always spoke about it like it was some kind of legend, like he had shot Big Foot. Sometimes, he'd even twist the story to make him sound more heroic.

You would think that Jack would be proud of his dad for being known by almost everyone in the county, but after almost nine years of his boasting, Jack was too annoyed to care about his father's accomplishment. 

Every year, determination would flood Jack to finally best Mr. Bourne by claiming something even bigger than his elk to finally shut his mouth for once. And every year, he failed to do so.

But not this year.

This year was the year that he would finally beat his dad.

As Jack plugged in the keys to the ignition, Rachel moved to turn on the CD player. Jack, very swiftly, smacked her hands away from the button. “Ouch!” Squeaked Rachel, firing a hard glare at Jack.

Jack tries not to let panic wander onto his face because, to his dismay, his sister had been driving his truck the night before with all her gal pals. When they had come back, she had been so drunk that he had to carry her back into the house, neglecting that they had been blasting Beyoncè songs when they arrived. 

 _The little prick!_ Jack swore in his head. _She must have taken mom's CD._  

 Before Jack could make up any excuse to make Rachel get out of the truck so he could take the disc out, she shoved Jack into the back of the door. Jack grunted as the wind was knocked out of him as he tried, with flailing arms, to get her off of him.

But Rachel had more of an advantage in this position, and his attempts were no good.

Rachel smiled devilishly as she quickly pushed the power button, letting Beyoncè's _Halo_ come out of the truck's speakers. She looked at Jack for _one, two, three_ seconds before bursting into giddy laughter. 

Jack groaned as he pushed her shaking body off of him and laid his head on the wheel.

”You can’t be serious right now!” She said between breaths, “And just when I though you couldn’t get anymore gayer!” 

“Shut up Ms. I-Wear-My-Hat-Backwards-So-Girls-Think-I-Look-Cool-And-Cute,” Growled Jack.

“But I do look cool and cute and you know it,” Rachel smirked, “Plus, it’s a new trend, I saw everyone sharing it on social media.”

“Where were you looking at? Tumblr?” Jack teased. 

“No!” Rachel said, looking away guiltily. “Maybe.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack pressed the ejection button and took the CD. “Could you check if there's a case in the glove compartment, Pinch?” he asked. 

“Ooh, I love playing this game!” She said mischievously as she opened it up. “Let's see, your mom's boy magazines.... a beer bottle.... here it is!”

She pulled out the case for the CD and handed it to Jack with a smile. "Here ya go, Poke." She said.

As she did, though, she swiftly moved her hand behind her back. Unfortunately, Jack had learned to catch sudden and fast movements from his dad while hunting, and quickly caught the gesture.

“What do you have in your hand.” He asked while narrowing his eyes. 

“Why,” Rachel began, “Whatever do you mean?”

Jack groaned, “Just put it back.”

“Ugh, fine,” she groaned similarly, stretching out the fine while stuffing the 20 dollars back in the compartment.

Jack rolled his eyes As he turned on the radio to FM. Ed Sheeran's _Don’t_ came on as he stepped on the pedal and drove away from his house. Immediately, Rachel started to sing along with the radio, keeping the swear words in even though the radio censored them out to keep the song clean. 

 _Oh boy,_ Jack thought as they exited out of his neighborhood, _this is going to be an interesting trip._  

He then started singing along with his best friend as they drove away to Montana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to set up a good schedule for posting, but for now I'll be posting at least once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

After about thirty minutes into driving, Rachel's singing had gradually come to a stop. Jack looked over at her to see her already asleep, her mouth slightly open. Jack smirked as he refocused onto the road, still humming to the tune of the radio, which was now playing Coldplay's  _Viva La Vida_.

He loved driving during this time of the year, when autumn would finally come into effect. The temperature would start to drop, the leaves would start falling off the trees, and the snow would soon start falling.

After about another thirty minutes, Jack pulled up to a gas station for a refill into his truck. Before he got out, though, he whipped out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping form in the passenger seat. He grinned a mischievous smile as he tucked his phone away and closed the truck door behind him. 

While the gas pump was refilling the as tank, Jack decided to go into the mart beside the station. He opens the door and lightly taps on Rachel.

"Hng," she groaned in a tired voice.

"You want anything from the store, sleepyhead?" Jack asked teasingly as he leans on the door.

Rachel lazily tried to slap him away, although she couldn't quite reach him. "Just get me some chips," she said closing her eyes again. 

"Mmkay," Jack replied, closing the truck door again.

As he walked up to the store, Jack sends the picture of Rachel to her, as a nice present.

Before he can get to the front doors, they burst open as a man in a black hoodie is roughly thrown out. He scurried of to his car in panic as another man runs out and shouts at him with a furious voice, "And stay out!" The man hurriedly jumped into his truck, backed out, and drove away, its engine revving loudly.

The man who had shouted ran his fingers through his hair while taking a deep breath and turned to Jack. The man was fairly large, apparently growing wider than taller. He wore a grey shirt with jeans that were covered by an apron that was tied around his waist. His long black hair had been tied back into a neat bun. He had tired eyes, a flat nose, and a short stubble starting to grow on his chin to go along with him. 

When his eyes met Jack's though, his frustrated demeanor immediately changed. He seem to have lit up like a Christmas Tree as he smiled widely at Jack, who happy returned it. The man ran to Jack as he developed him into a side-hug as he guided him back into the store.

”Hey, my man!” He shouted as they enter the store, startling the few rare customers that visited the store. “Come for the annual contest?”

Jack smiled excitedly, “You know it, Matt.”

Every year, with his father or not, Jack always stopped at this store on every trip he could remember. Matt Gonzales's family had owned the store since they had moved to the United States. His great grandparents had divided they needed a change of scenery, so they moved from South America to a middle-of-nowhere county closed to the Wyoming-Montana border.  

Jack loved the store, even if it wasn’t the greatest. Something about it felt so homey. Even with the mold, which expanded  every year, growing at the top of each wall, or the fluorescent lights flicking on and off with some even broken, or even some of the expired products hidden on the top of shelves, which had begun to reek. 

As Matt, moved behind the counter to check out some of the customers, Jack walked to aisle 4, which was dedicated to only road snacks. He grabbed two bags of large chips and went to pick up some drinks as well.

He made is way back to the cashier line, which had now been emptied after the remaining couple checked out and left. Jack placed down the snacks and looked at Matt only to see him absentmindedly scrolling on his phone. Jack rolled his eyes as he slammed on the counter as hard as he can. 

Startled, Matt jumped with a small squeak, while in the process, all most dropping his phone. He quickly fumbled around to catch it and when he does, allowed a small sigh to escape him. “You gotta stop doing that shit, dude.” Matt complained as he pocketed the device.

”Well maybe, you should do your job,” Jack teased. 

Matt blew out a raspberry, making Jack snort. Matt quickly checked out the snacks, each item passing through with a small  _beep_ as they passed under the scanner. After he was finished, he pulled out his phone again and leaned onto the counter.

”Dude, have you seen the news, yet?” He asked.

“No, why.” Jack asked back.

”Well, apparently, there's this old guy spreading rumors about how he saw a demon in the woods while hunting up in Montana. He preaches about it like it’s Jesus' second coming.” Matt explained.

”And the news actually believed him?” Jack scoffed.

“Apparently. I swear, nothing interesting happens up there so bet they’re just taking anything to get an actual scoop.” Matt ranted. 

“Hey, don's dis Montana, dude. Wyoming barely has anything either.” Jack countered. “At least Montana had the TV show that will be in the hall of fame for tv shows for forever.”

“Oh yeah?” Matt said. “And what is this almighty show?”

Jack waited a couple of seconds before responding to Matt with a straight face. “Hannah Montana.”

Matt momentarily stares at Jack before snorting and breaking out into laughter. “Ugh, God. Get the hell outa my store you monster.”

”What?” Jack grinned. “Hannah Montana is a freaking legend. You just don’t have good taste in tv.” Matt laughed harder. 

“Dude, that’s hilarious!” He chuckled.

Jack fake-pouted. “You know what? I don’t need your negativity. I’m gonna take me and my shows and leave.”

”Yeah yeah.” Matt rolled his eyes as he walked around the counter.

”I'll see you on the trip back.” Jack said while they once again side hugged.

“See ya,” Matt grinned. 

Jack waved goodbye as he pushed the door open and headed outside. He walked towards his truck, opened the car door, got in, and sighed as he turned the car on. Right then and there, a hard punch flew to his shoulder. “Ow! Shit!” He groaned.

”And that’s what you get for taking a picture of me while I was asleep, you creep,” Rachel said, satisfied about her revenge. 

Fine, whatever,” Jack groaned as he rolled his shoulders to ease the pain. He shook his said as he pulled out from the gas station and, once again, continued for their destination.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bad grammar :/


	3. Chapter 3

After another hour of driving and Rachel's snoring, Jack pulled up to the front of his father's lodge. He swiped his hand against  his shirt, sweeping off the crumbs from the chips they had bought. He tapped on Rachel to wake you up, but with a sleepy groan, she turned her body away from Jack and continued to sleep. jack rolled his eyes and decided he would leave her to rest for a bit more and go check out the lodge. He exited he truck and started for the front door.

his father's lodge was fairly deep in the woods, taking about fifteen minutes to get into town. Tall trees surrounded the small, wooden cabin, which sat on a clearing with only one road exiting the area. When the snow would start falling, it would pile up on the ground and build up so high that it resched up to the top of Jack's shins.

Although it was already fall, the sky had yet to shed a single snowflake. But even without snow, it was still very much chilly, the coldness creeping into Jack"s skin. Wind ruffled his brunette strands of hair and brushed against his face.

Jack gave a content sign as he pulled out the keys to the lodge. _Good to be back,_ He thought. He unlocked the door and walked inside, stepping out of the cold wind and into a more warmer setting.

The interior of the lodge wasn’t very different than all the others. A living room sat in front of the doors, with a large flat screen tv and a couch in front of it. A kitchen was right beside it, with wooden cabinets and counters, a fridge, and a gas oven. A hallway led away from the living room on the opposite side, giving way to three more rooms, a masters bedroom and a guest room, and a bathroom.

But what made his father's lodge different from all the others was the wall full of animal trophies.

On one side of the living room, every animal worthy of being called an accomplishment was stuffed and mounted on the wall. Deers, moose, elk, rabbits, and even a bear hunt from the wall for all to see. In the center, surrounded by all the trophies, was a picture of Jack's father with a small text underneath saying, “All caught by Miguel

The trophies had allows unsettled Jack, their cold eyes staring straight ahead as if in a trance. It felt like their gaze penetrated him whenever he sat down to watch tv on the couch. 

Jack avoided looking at his father's prizes as he walked past it to a small closet in the hallway. He opened it, pulled out a big blanket, and headed for the guest room. He laid out the blanket on the bed and did the same thing with the master bedroom.

After he completed his task, he walked back to the doors and headed back to the truck. Jack looked through the passenger window to see Rachel still asleep. Jack rolled his eyes as he opened the truck door and unbuckled her seatbelt. With much difficulty, he picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her back into the lodge. 

As he entered the guest room, Rachel groaned and looked at Jack tiredly. 

“What... the fuck are you doing?” She said groggily.

”Carrying your lazy ass into the house so you wouldn’t freeze in the car,” Jack said casually.

”Ohhh, my hero,” she said teasingly. 

Jack fake laughed and dropped her onto the soft mattress of the bed. She landed with a soft “oomph!” and immediately curled under the warmth of the blanket.

Jack chuckled as she cacooned herself in the bed and walked back to the truck to retrieve his things. After several trips, he had put his and Rachel's luggage full of clothes, his footlocker with all his hunting gear, and the bag of the remaining chips in the lodge.

Jack wiped the sweat building on his face from carrying all the weight and retreated to the master bedroom. He flopped onto the mattress and gave a sigh.

After packing up all his stuff the day before and driving the whole way, Jack was pretty exhausted. He decided he would sleep the remainder of the day away and go out tommorow.

Jack yawned as he set his phone's alarm clock to 7 the next morning to start the day and go hunting. He slipped under the covers and quickly drifted off into sleep.

 

-

 

The next day, while the sun was still hidden behind the forest, Jack's phone blared. He sat up sleepily, and blinking the remainder of his slumber away after a few seconds, got out of bed. He grabbed a couple of clothes from his luggage and trudged to the bathroom to shower.

 Jack turned on the shower and stripped himself of the clothes he wore from the previous day. He stepped into the shower and let the wAyer run down his body. The warmth felt good against his skin, washing all the exhaustion away and waking him up even more. He quickly scrubbed himself clean and got out of the shower with the intent of making breakfast for him and Rachel.

He put on a fresh new pair of clothes and walked out to smell the delicious aroma of pancakes. He followed the scent to the kitchen and witnessed something he did not believe. 

“Whoa,” he said, shocked. “You can acually cook?”

Rachel was standing at the stove, a spatula in hand, and pouring pancake mix into a pan.

Jack could basically feel her eye roll from where she was. “I can cook, idiot.”

”Where’d you get all the ingredients?” Jack asked.

”Found it in the pantry,” she said casually. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. “What? I was hungry.”

“Pig,” he said teasingly. Jack picked up the plate of pancakes and went to the couch in the living room. Using his hands, he tore and stuffed pancake pieces into his mouth. 

“Mmhm,” Rachel hummed sassily as he ate. 

“What?” Jack said, oblivious to the irony. “I think today’s a good day to start hunting.”

Rachel gasped, “Ohhh, can I come with you?” 

“Nope, this is my thing.” Jack said.

”But what am I supposed to do here?” She questioned.

”I dunno, go into town, eat some “exotic” Montana food, meet some new people.” Jack said as he walked to his room to pack. “I need to start getting ready to go out.” 

Raches groaned loudly, “ Ugh, you are so not fun.”

Jack smirked as he closed his door to get ready to hunt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a busy week :<


End file.
